kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 195
Night at Kinrikan is the 195th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary The war against Wei continuous and the Hi Shin Unit are trying to make up for some lost achievements by using Gyoku Hou Unit Siege Tower to enter the enemy city as well. However they aren't pleased with those actions as they came up with the idea. One month has passed since the start of the campaign, the Mou Gou main army had begun its offensive on the third city Kanrikan. Once inside Shin is being notified that the enemy numbers are greater than expected. Shin states that this is the third battle and therefore already prepared in advance. Shin then comes to the conclusion if they want to capture the city they will need help and calls for the Qin soldiers at the gate to use the siege tower. One of the members of the Gyoku Hou Unit however asks them not to as the siege tower can't handle the mass. Faced against overwhelming numbers Shin calls for the aid of the monster trio. Both Mou Ten and Ou Hon are watching the Hi Shin Unit from afar as the former states that he expected as much. A unit that has survived through numerous war zones till now, they are on a different level to average Infantry. However the one he has his eye one isn't only Shin. Kyou Kai is fighting fierce as well, displaying her mastery of the sword. Mou Ten understands why Ou Ki appointed them as special unit. As then the Hi Shin Unit suddenly goes the opposite way. A member of the Gyoku Hou Unit notices they are trying to imitate the battle plan they had in the first city and asks them if they don't have pride. The enemy however already are aware of Shin plan and have a large army stationed there to protect the gates. Shin however even takes the wrong spot to go down. The direction opposite of the gates they need to open. Den Yuu helps Shin get down with a rope, but he can't handle his weight and Shin falls down. Shin gets back up. Now alone with enemy units incoming is now forced to take them on alone. The others tell him to run, as they then notice something. The Qin south army has broken trough the walls. Mou Ten deduces that this must come from the fact that so many troops where focusing on the siege tower. A big name appears as Kaku Bi a 1000-man Commander of the south army makes his entrance. The night falls and Shin is speeching to his unit. This time they scored a bigger achievement then the other 300-man Commander and this is cause for celebration. The reason for scoring a bigger achievement is that they coincidently ran into some famous Wei commanders. The joy soon stopped as they hear mounted soldiers coming. He is being introduced as Kaku Bi. One of his soldiers reminds him that they are called for the war council. Kaku Bi states that he was a servant as well and that wanted to tell that for some time. He was an war orphan that from a young age passed between various noble families as he then was adopted by the Kaku family. He congratulate Shin on becoming a 300-man commander at his age without backing. He also admires Shin for cutting down Ran Dou. He states due to his actions there is practically no acts of atrocity in this city. With that he takes his leave. Bi Hei tells Shin what he heard from Mou Ten about Kaku Bi. He says that he has knowledge, strength and courage. He is not only popular, but a promising officer in the Qin army. He also closest to becoming General out of all the young military officers. Suddenly Kaku Bi is slain by Rin Ko. Characters in Order of Appearance *Shin *En *Suu Gen *Mou Gou mentioned *Bi Hei *Den Ei *Mou Ten *Ou Hon *Den Yuu *Ryuu Sen *Chu Tetsu *Kyou Kai *Ou Ki mentioned *Ran Dou mentioned *Rin Ko Characters introduced *Kaku Bi Chapter notes *One month has passed. *The main army had begun its offensive on the third city Kanrikan. *Qin has taken 6 city's. *Qin south army has broken trough the wall. *The Hi Shin Unit slew some famous Wei commanders. *Kaku Bi slew the Wei chief. *Kaku Bi is a war orphan and was a servant. *Due to Shin cutting Ran Dou there is no acts of atrocity's. *Kaku Bi is killed by Rin Ko. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters